Spy school One-Shots!
by Falling Aesthetic Ashes
Summary: Welcome to the Spy School series one-shots book! Filled with random short stories, no matter how wild they are. And why don't you send in some requests for a one-shot? Spy School belongs to Stuart Gibbs. Cover is by me.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello!_**

 ** _If you are reading this, then you must be another fellow Spy School fan like me, yes? If so, great!_**

 ** _Anyways..._**

 ** _Welcome to the Spy School One-shots! (Insert applauding in the background)_**

 ** _Basically, the Spy School One-shots is a collection of random short stories that is related to Spy School!_**

 ** _And to start up the book, why don't you send me in requests for a one-shot?_**

 ** _I don't care how bizarre and wild they can be, send in anything! You can request for some angst, maybe some shipping, or just it can just be plain random!_**

 ** _BUT, PLEASE NO INAPPROPRIATE THINGS INVOLVED! I really do not want to get to that point where I have to write that stuff._**

 ** _But so, I'll see ya'll in the first chapter!_**

 ** _-Ash_**

I do not own Spy School. Spy School belongs to Stuart Gibbs.

Last Updated On: June, 18, 2017


	2. How Mike Got Accepted in to Spy School

**_The first one-shot was requested by a guest. So here it is! It may not be the best, but I try okay?_**

(Just pretend this is a break line, I can't find a way to do it on mobile.)

Mike's P.O.V.

These past few days was pure insanity.

To make a very long story short, let's just say I found out my best friend is a spy.

Well, a spy in-training at the least.

After my traumatic experience back in the Colorado rockies that had still left me in mental shock, I had finally return home in the east.

To find two men just waiting for me in my own home, after school on a Thursday afternoon.

Sure wasn't expecting that.

"Mr.Brezinski, we have come here to interrogate you about the events that had happened in Vail, Colorado."

Well shoot.

I nodded, and they both escort me into a car that just pulled up in my driveway.

In the outside, it seem that everything is okay, I acted like everything was chill.

But in the inside, it was the complete opposite.

Anxiety took over me, these are official CIA agents, who are about to take me to who-knows-where.

You know, I might seem to be okay and cool, but you can't really do much about that in this situation.

I was nervous, wondering what is actually going to happen next.

But then again, these are goons who hadn't done very well at hiding much of the Academy in the first place. That thought relaxed me a bit.

After a little bit, we pulled up in front of the gothic buildings of what they call, _"Spy School"._

Welp, here I am again.

(Where are the break lines when you need them? Typing these and knowing you will read them is awkward for me.)

 **Timeskip afte** **r the interrogation**

After about an hour of being asked questions and more questions. It was finally all over.

But then one of their agents walked up to me.

"Mr.Brezinski, Cyrus Hale would like to speak with you now."

Oh great, I was looking forward to go home, now I'll have to stay here a little longer.

All of the people who were in the room with me exited out. A little bit later, Cyrus Hale walked in, and took the seat in front of me.

I prepared for what will happen next, and decided to put in some charm to hopefully convince him to let me enroll in Spy School.

"Hey, why don't you consider let me join here? I got all one great spy could ever need." I say with a confident tone.

He snorted. "Really? One great spy? Do you know how to aim a gun? Be in position in a fist fight? Know cryptography?"

"Er...no." I said, with all my confidence fading away.

"And you really think you are all James Bond and trash?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. Being a spy is all dangerous work, no play. Make one wrong move and you are dead. And that is no joke, you will literally be killed. And how is seducing women going to help you in that situation?"

I was speechless. Usually, I held up my head high, but Cyrus had a good point.

"My point. Again, you are no where close to being Spy material."

I watch him got out of his seat and he paced around the room a bit, and look at the one-way mirror for a few moments.

It was absolutely dead silent.

"But, take your buddy, Ben, for example. How do you think of him before he became a spy in-training?"

I think back how Ben before now, he used to be one big nerd and now he has saved lives and the freaking president himself. "Well, before all of this, he was kinda wimpy. One big dork." I replied.

Cyrus nodded. "You see, Ben wasn't exactly spy material either. In fact, he was actually brought in as bait for a suspected mole in the area." He paused for a bit. "But nobody expected the kid to survive, in fact, nobody him to go far. And kids his age don't ever get activated in top operations. He proved a lot to everyone."

I nodded. Who knew Ben could do all that?

"And yet to do this day, Ben still couldn't shoot a target that would be three feet away from him." He chuckled.

I was actually getting a little impatient, what is going to happen next? Am I ever going to get in to Spy School?

"To repeat, you are absolutely not Spy material. But that doesn't you can't learn and prove yourself, like what Ben did." He smiled at me.

"Wait...are you saying..?"

"Yes, we accept you as a student in the CIA Academy of Espionage. Because either that or we have to kill you."

With all of those words, except for the last ones, was enough to make me overwhelm in joy. This opens up doors for me. Finally leaving this dull, middle-school life into a whole new world with excitement and action. Possible opportunities, and all of that with my best friend.

"And one more thing, if you tell anyone about the Academy, you will be executed. This is one you must absolutely be dead silent about. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Of course, I will keep this secret well."

"Good, you will begin here after winter break. We will all see you soon."

After that, Cyrus left the room, and I sat down waiting for the agents to take me home.

But I knew, this is how I'm going to start.

(Chapter End.)

 ** _AND IT'S DONE. OH YES._** ** _I tried my best to capture what I could. I kept Mike's cocky personality, but left a little weak in him because he can't always be like that._** ** _And of course, there is Cyrus._** ** _I really hope you like it! And trust me when I say I'll be doing lots of more one-shots!_** ** _So please leave in reviews how I can improve my writing, and leave requests for a one shot, but please don't leave inappropriate requests._** ** _Anyways, I should probably sleep now, it's nearly 1 AM, and boy, I am dead tired._** ** _So, I'll see you soon, and goodbye!_** ** _~Ash_**


	3. Short Update

**_Hello, I am very, very sorry for not updating in a while. I am currently busy with other things and all of those things require my attention. The other reason is that, I procrastinate a lot, ha ha, oops. Again, I'm sorry for lack of updates._**

 ** _Now, before I go, I'll answer some reviews that you guys left for me. I'm not going to answer all, just some of them._**

 ** _Guest: I am sorry, but I'm an afraid I cannot write down your request. I have reasons why:_**

 ** _-I am not into The Legend of Zelda, Spider Riders, and Percy Jackson. It's really not my cup of tea. If I try making a story with things I'm not familiar with, it would end up crumbling apart._**

 ** _-The plot is too long, what you suggested to me is actually a story that is longer than a one-shot, that I don't have the ability and willing to_** **_do_**

 ** _InSPYration: Er...If you do not know what that is, I suggest you DON'T look it up. Trust me. Let me just say it is, inappropriate things. (Just in case, I'm going to update the first chapter, so no one has to ask the same question again.)_**

 ** _Bethany: Okay, I will do yours because I am familiar with Hercules, but it might take a while because I have to watch the movie so I have a proper idea. It might even be after a few one-shots before I could do yours._**

 ** _O_** ** _kay, that is all that I could say for now. I am currently in Austin for my vacation and I am in the process of going back home. So when, I get back, I will begin writing soon for the next one-shot._**

 ** _I_** ** _am sorry for the wait, but don't worry, a new update will come soon! And, goodbye! :)_**

 ** _-Ash_**


End file.
